What's with all the Redheads?
by Hiryuko Ryugu
Summary: our Senshi happened to find a group of their old enemies. But wait, there's more! All of them are the redheaded bad guys, and they're nice! Please R&R!
1. Visit to the Galaxy Cauldren

Bearmoon: Hi! Bearmoon here letting you know  
what's up! It's 30th century after Sailor Chaos was  
destroyed and Bunny and Darien have had their  
beautiful wedding. *Sighs longingly* Chibi-  
Usa/Princess Serenity has finished her training in  
the past and has returned to the Future, I mean now,  
um I mean, whatever. Uranus, Neptune, Mars, and  
Venus were searching around the Galaxy Cauldron  
after Neo-Queen Serenity sent them to check it out  
because she mentioned that she felt a strange  
presence there. Lo and behold, our Senshi happened  
to find a group of their old enemies. But wait,  
there's more! All of them are the redheaded bad  
guys, and they're nice?! I hope people get their  
kicks when the female half start chasing the King  
and the male half act like a box of rocks.  
  
Pluto: Only Time will tell!  
  
Bearmoon: Pluto! You need to get to your scene. You're the  
first character!  
  
Pluto: Oops. I'm going.  
  
Bearmoon: Anyways, read on Moonies!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity!" Pluto's voice rang throughout the crystal palace. "Where did she go?" she asked herself. Pluto stood in the center of the palace's entry hall, as she snapped her gloved fingers. "How could I forget!" Pluto started running towards the darker end of the palace.  
  
Pluto stopped in front of an obsidian door with marks over the arch. The markings read "Orbital Room". The strange carvings were the ancient moon language. Pluto, Mercury, and the King were the only ones in the palace that could really read it, besides Luna and Artemis who had taught them.  
  
Pluto opened the door as Serenity turned to face her. The room around the Queen was nothing but darkness, yet four glowing holograms stood in the middle of this darkness. The images were of Uranus and Neptune and two of the Queen's personal guard, Mars and Venus. Serenity waved for Pluto to enter. The Senshi closed the door behind her. The Queen turned back to the holograms, "As you were saying Venus." "Well, there was something here, as you had sensed. But..."  
  
Venus and Mars suddenly turned pale but Neptune tried to suppress a smile. Uranus finished for Venus "It was our defeated enemies." Pluto noticed the Queen stiffen, "Who?"  
  
"Not many."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Beryl, Avery, Rubeus, Eudial, Cyprine, Kaori Knight, Hawk Eye, Tiger Eye, And Red Crow"  
  
Pluto tilted her head, "Red hair enemies?"  
  
Neptune's smile had turned into fits of giggles, "If I may your majesty?" Serenity nodded her head, "They're nice! They couldn't harm a gnat. Tiger-eye walks like a drunk and Rubeus just sits there gawking. Big mouth open and everything. But the girls, you can't get them to be quiet for half a second. And I thought I was bad!" Everyone but Neptune had a sweat drop appear behind his or her heads.  
  
"Bring them to the Palace."  
  
"Queen?" Serenity smiled then left the room.  
  
"I swear. I wonder if meatball head pops up out of nowhere sometimes."  
  
"Mars!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bearmoon: Yes, Yes I know. It's too short. And  
the humor is very bad but I usually do really  
serious stuff. Humor is hard! *Eyes water up*  
  
Pluto: Bearmoon stop whining. Just promise the  
readers the next chapter will be longer. Kay?  
  
Bearmoon: *gets happy suddenly* Okay! I promise it  
will be funny too. I'll try my hardest. Disclaimer  
here. I don't own any part of sailor moon. I wish  
I did. Bummer! Oh well. Chapter will be longer.  
Promise! *Does happy dance because she finally  
posted story* 


	2. The Very Confusing Intrusion of Redheads

Bearmoon: Chapter Two of What's With All the Redheads. Yay! Sorry it took so long! I had school and I moved and all that other stuff, but now that it's all over I hope to post a chapter every week. Let's see. we left off where-  
  
Pluto: The Senshi found the enemies, and then the Queen is brewing something, and you never said what I did after the Queen left the orbital room, and now you tell me that-  
  
Bearmoon: Pluto-sama, you're going to spoil the chapter! Besides we're picking up from where we left you. Geez, I thought you were the calmest of the Senshi.  
  
Pluto: But I am! *Smoothes out skirt, well however much she can smooth in her fuku and clears throat. * Welcome to Chapter Two: The very confusing intrusion of red heads!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pluto had been shocked at the news Venus and Uranus had brought. She was staring at them with a very confused look. She shook her head and straightened her posture, "Well.You heard the Queen's order. Bring them to the palace. Luna and Artemis will prepare rooms for the visitors." Pluto ended with and iciness in her voice at the word at visitors. The holographic Neptune started laughing after recovering from her fit of giggles. Pluto cocked an eyebrow, "What is so funny?"  
  
Uranus sweat-dropped, "Well, remember when Neptune said that Tiger-Eye walks like a drunk? Well.we were serious. He can barely stand up let alone straight, and he keeps babbling on and on about nothing. He's not drunk, I think he just lost some of his mind."  
  
Mars piped in, "The three of the Witches Five will honestly not shut up!"  
  
Pluto cocked both eyebrows, "I still don't see the problem."  
  
Venus stepped forward, "I don't think we can trust them. What if they're putting on an act?"  
  
Neptune wiped tears from her eyes, "You sound like Mercury. They're fine. The Queen agrees. We should stop dallying. I would like to get home."  
  
Neptune's image flickered then disappeared. Venus frowned then her hologram disappeared also. "Be there in half an hour." Uranus reported then her and Mars' images faded. Pluto walked towards the door, chuckled to herself, and then walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mercury and Jupiter waited in the grand hall with nervous faces. The Queen had just given them the report from the others, and had apparently sent Pluto on a mission as well. Thus leaving them to deal with their.guests.  
  
Jupiter plopped down onto a fluffy armchair, "Well, I heard Hawk-Eye's back, so that's a bonus for me I guess. She had some amazing herbs."  
  
Mercury sat across from her and closed her book, "Well, I suppose. I wish Viuly had come back, we would have had interesting conversations."  
  
Jupiter nodded. Then glanced at the large, silver grandfather clock. "Here they come."  
  
Mars, Venus, Uranus, and Neptune appeared in a circle in the middle of the hall with the "Redheads" standing in the middle of their circle (with the exception of Tiger-Eye) looking very confused. Mercury and Jupiter curtsied in their flowing blue and green gowns. "Welcome to Crystal Tokyo. Your chambers shall be ready soon." Mercury informed. The group nodded. Jupiter looked relieved. "Uranus, Mars I think you might have over exaggerated because these guys are quiet as."  
  
Then the questions came.  
  
"When do we eat?"  
  
"Where's the kitchen?"  
  
"I don't want to be here!"  
  
"Where am I again?"  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Wow! This is the Crystal Palace?"  
  
"I wanna see the Queen."  
  
"I heard that the King is very cute, is that true?"  
  
"He is! I've seen a picture of him. He's so. indescribably cute!"  
  
Mercury and Jupiter's jaws dropped to the floor as the guests talked faster and louder. ".mice." Jupiter finished her sentence. Uranus cleared her throat, "QUIET!" The increasing gibbering halted. "If you don't mind, some of us would like to get some food and rest. So if you'll stop talking for half a minute, it would be greatly appreciated." The red heads pondered over the request, debating weather to abide to it or not. Jupiter stepped forward. "Please follow me. We will show you to your chambers. Neptune, Uranus, you two are to report to the throne room immediately. The outer Senshi nodded then walked away in the opposite direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter collapsed on the burgundy sofa in front of the fireplace of the library synchronized. "I will never be in the same room with one of them." Mars growled angrily.  
  
"Well, it wasn't that bad. It only took three hours to get them to their rooms." Mercury said.  
  
"You make it sound so simple Mercury," Jupiter commented, "It took an hour just to carry Tiger-Eye to his and Hawk-Eye's room."  
  
Mars waved her hand, "I think afterwards was worse. Rubeus kept complaining that he had the smallest room, Beryl, Avery, and Red crow wouldn't stop talking about those silly little girlish things like makeup, and the three witches of the Witches Five were insisting on having us let them keep live bats and spiders in their room!" Mars paused for a moment, "What do you mean it wasn't so bad Mercury?"  
  
"I was just saying."  
  
"'So it didn't seem as bad as it was.'" Jupiter quoted, "We know Mercury, but I don't think this is a good idea. How did the Serenity react?"  
  
Mars looked at Jupiter, "She was shocked at the news, but then something happened and she wanted them to come. I just don't get it."  
  
"I agree. It is strange. Perhaps she wants to give them a second chance?" Mercury observed.  
  
Jupiter stretched out her legs, "I don't care, but I refuse to move from this spot! Three hours and I'm exhausted."  
  
The three companions giggled then exchanged what had happened while Mars was on her mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A black figure watched the three women converse in the dull light from the flames in the fireplace. The figure walked out of the library, hiding in the shadows. It walked under the shadows in the hall and into the kitchen. White fingers flip a switch turning on a light that emits a warm glow.  
  
"And how may I help you Lady Beryl?" Serenity's clear voice rings throughout the kitchen and making the black figure jump nine feet in the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bearmoon: *sprouts devil horns* Hahahaha! I'm so evil. My humor has improved and I left it at a cliffhanger. I hate cliffhangers, but I like writing them into my stories. Fun! Fun!  
  
Pluto: Bearmoon, won't your readers be angry?  
  
Bearmoon: No. People like cliffhangers. It makes them want more.  
  
Pluto: Oh. But won't Gia be angry? You know she doesn't like cliffhangers, and you used a lot of complicated words.  
  
Bearmoon: *Pulls a lever and a soundproof glass cylinder falls on top of Pluto. Her words are heard no more. * Well, that's all for chapter two. I have no idea where this story will go but stay tuned to see where it will go!  
  
Pluto: *Waves goodbye. * 


	3. Beryl's Excuse

Pluto: *Still in soundproof cylinder, she points staff at glass mouths dead scream. Glass shatters* I'm free! Welcome to chapter three, Beryl's Excuse. The poor Queen. She doesn't know what Bearmoon has coming for her. Or maybe she does..  
  
Bearmoon: *smiles innocently* Pluto?  
  
Pluto: I wasn't going to tell them! I swear!  
  
Bearmoon: *raises eyebrows* Oh really? Well maybe but I can't be sure.  
  
Pluto: No! I wasn't going to. I was just warning you if you don't post this chapter..um.Gia will come after you!  
  
Bearmoon: Where is she? *Panics a little.* That's okay. This chapter is kind of short so I'm telling you know for everyone who is jumping to conclusions.You're wrong. The story hasn't even unfolded yet. You still have a lot to expect.  
  
Pluto: Well your keeping up with your schedule.  
  
Bearmoon: *blushes* Yep. It usually takes a couple of months to update. Yippy for me! *Dances in circles. Pluto puts her face in her hands with embarrassment.*  
  
Pluto: *face still in hands* Now back to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A black figure watched the three women converse in the dull light from the flames in the fireplace. The figure walked out of the library, hiding in the shadows. It walked under the shadows in the hall and into the kitchen. White fingers flip a switch turning on a light that emits a warm glow.  
  
"And how may I help you Lady Beryl?" Serenity's clear voice rings throughout the kitchen and making the black figure jump nine feet in the air.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity! You startled me!" Beryl gasped holding her hand to her chest.  
  
"I can see." The queen smiled politely. She moved her hand over a chair, motioning her to join her. Beryl didn't refuse.  
  
"Lady Beryl, did you see a golden guardian and white glow at the Cauldren?"  
  
Beryl thought about what she remembered after waking up from the darkness she slept in, "Yes."  
  
"Good. So why are you wandering around, late at night?" Serenity asked giggling.  
  
"Um." Beryl blushed, "I was looking for Hawk-Eye's room. She has some wonderful tea leaves that help you go to sleep. I got the leaves but I needed water." Beryl said, her voice rising a bit higher.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Oh.Oh alright! And I wanted to see Rubreus." Beryl let out exasperated.  
  
Serenity giggled. "Please return to your room. I will see you and your companions in the morning. Goodnight Lady.Oh!" Serenity said standing up and facing Beryl, "I would also like to meet with you tomorrow at ten."  
  
Beryl nodded her head, "Goodnight Queen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bearmoon: *begs on both knees* Please don't hurt me! I did warn you it would be short! I know this chapter wasn't very long.  
  
Pluto: It was shorter than the first chapter!  
  
Bearmoon: *ignores Pluto* Or all that funny, but I got distracted playing the Inuyasha game my sis got for her birthday, so you see? It was for a good reason.  
  
Pluto: Bearmoon! Your going to make your readers, especially Gia and Jea very angry with you!  
  
Bearmoon: Well I guess I'll just have to post another chapter soon. I have it's title name.  
  
Pluto: *rolls eyes* A name but no chapter, that's a first for you.  
  
Bearmoon: *talking to Pluto* Hey no fair! *turns back to readers* Well the next chapter's called The Drunk Who Wasn't Drunk. Hope that doesn't leave you on too much of a cliff hanger. Review! 


	4. The Drunk Who Wasn't Drunk

Bearmoon: Hi. Okay, I have another thing to clear up really quick. I know that I've had a few characters call Hawk-Eye a girl. And yes I know that all of the Amazon Trio are males. It's supposed to be a little funny because as most people should know, especially if you're a true moonie, that all of the trio are males. There is a reason to my insanity. Just read chapter five when it comes out. The title should explain a lot. I'm also trying to do something different. I do the dark and serious stuff. This humor thing is difficult, so just hang in there, okay? I applaud to all those humor fiction writers. I now know how hard it is for writing humor. I congratulate you! *walks out as Pluto enters*  
  
Pluto: What was that? *gives a quizzical look* Oh well, Now onto chapter four, The Drunk Who Wasn't Drunk!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The long, white dining table had people all around it for breakfast the next morning, and still the redheads (excluding Beryl) had not seen the Queen, let alone the King. They weren't sure weather to be pleased or nervous about this. The three outer senshi hadn't been seen since the "guests" had arrived. Yet when the large crystal doors flew open all at the table, senshi and redheads alike had one question answered.  
  
Uranus stomped into the hall with a look that clearly read "Kill me before I kill him."  
  
Neptune trailed behind pushing a wheel chair with a blank faced Tiger-Eye. She beamed brightly to the others watching her, "Good Morning!"  
  
Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury fell off their chairs each with the same exact thought in their head, "How can she be smiling?"  
  
Venus, Beryl, and the Witches Three, as everyone had started calling them (It was too long to say the three of the witches five), had completely ignored Neptune and Uranus's entrance being that they were engaged in a deep conversation about face creams, hand potions, and lotions. Rebreus and Red Crow simply stared.  
  
Neptune rolled Tiger-Eye's wheel chair in between her chair and Uranus's, than sat down. Neptune started eating, but Uranus sat down and grumbled in her seat.  
  
A shadow fell across the table from the still open doors. Everyone was distracted from their food once more.  
  
The king stood in the doorway smiling kindly to everyone. The senshi all semi bowed as the King went to his seat at the end of the table as a little child followed at his heels. She was trying her best t hide behind her father's long cloak, but her pink hair was easily noticeable.  
  
Hawk-Eye entered the hall at the other end bringing with him a pitcher of orange juice. He walked over to where the princess sat and poured her a glass, "Good Morning Princess." He told her like a nanny would tell a child.  
  
Princess Serenity merely gave a bashful smile. The King nodded to Hawk- Eye, "Please forgive her, she is quite bashful around large groups of people she doesn't know."  
  
"It is fine King Endymion. I was just like her at that age." Hawk-Eye said reminiscing a little. Everyone at the table sweat-dropped.  
  
After that Breakfast was very uneventful, Beryl left at ten while everyone else broke into groups. Jupiter followed Hawk-Eye into the Kitchen, quizzing her about different herbs, while he answered her with a bored voice. Rubreus started stalking Neptune and Uranus, who was now pushing Tiger-Eye as Neptune kept glancing at him. The Witches Three and Venus went to the Venician's room to show off each other's cosmetics. The outer scouts weren't the only ones being stalked as Mars discovered later. As she went outside to the shine in the garden, Red Crow started following her. Mercury went to the library alone as usual, but Serenity ran up to her and joined her.  
  
Mars quietly watched Red Crow as she went about her chores in the shrine. When it was finally time for her fire reading, she noticed her "stalker" walk in and sit down across the room. Phobos and Demos flew in after her as if they two wee watching her with four eyes. Mars calmed her nerves and muttered a chant under her breath as the fire grew larger. She closed her eyes, but instead of seeing darkness she was standing next to Neptune. Tiger-Eye cowering like a frightened kitten.  
  
Uranus stood in front of Tiger-Eye as if shielding him, "He's done nothing wrong! He's simply told the truth!" she shouted at someone Mars couldn't see.  
  
"Perhaps so, but he was pretending all along to be mindless. Hiding it from us when he knew he would be in the protection of you two. That is betrayal!"  
  
"No! That is being scared and frightened. He didn't know what had happened to him! The last thing he remembered was being destroyed by Mars. How could he know we wouldn't kill him after he told us. He probably thought both sides were against him, so he couldn't trust anyone." Neptune shouted in response.  
  
The unseen speaker was silent, a white light shone from her direction, "Who had he told this information to?" Mars's head was buzzing, she was trying desperately to recognize the voice.  
  
"He had befriended Sailor Mars. She was the only one he could confide in." Neptune said quietly.  
  
Tiger-Eye stood up, as of hearing, the name of Mars filled him with strength, "I swear, they do plan on betraying the royal family, my lady."  
  
"Who do?"  
  
Tiger-Eye opened his mouth to speak, but Mars had revived from her vision screaming.  
  
"Princess Mars! Are you alright?" Phobos cried as she and Demos flew to her side while transforming into their real human forms.  
  
"Yeah, I just had a vision." Mars's voice was trembling.  
  
"He had befriended Sailor Mars. She was the only one he could confide in." Neptune said quietly. The thought had disturbed her. Why would she befriend one of them?  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright? Demos asked. They both looked worried.  
  
"Yes, just watch after Red Crow. I have a bad feeling about our "guests""  
  
Phobos and Demos bowed their heads. They turned back into crows then flew off in search of Red Crow.  
  
Neptune's voice still rang through her head. Again she asked herself, Why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bearmoon: *wearing Rei's shrine clothes* Hey, Pluto! My sister taught me a new way to get readers to review! Wanna see?  
  
Pluto: *looks at Bearmoon oddly* Um.Okay?  
  
Bearmoon: Okay! Here it goes! *in trance-like chanting voice* You will review. You will review. You will review.  
  
Pluto: Um.Bearmoon?  
  
Bearmoon: You will review. You will review.  
  
Pluto: Where'd you get those clothes?  
  
Bearmoon: *stops chanting and looks at Pluto. A shout is heard from other room.* That doesn't really matter.  
  
Pluto: *a louder shout is heard closer* I think it does.  
  
Bearmoon: *looks in direction of shouting then back at readers.* Well wait for chapter five! I'm Not A Girl! *switches back to chanting voice* You will review. You will review. 


	5. I'm Not A Girl

Bearmoon: *giggling a LOT. Can't stop*  
  
Pluto: *hits Bearmoon on head with Garnet rod* Why are you laughing?  
  
Bearmoon: *rubs head* Ow! That hurt! *Eyes water up* is there a problem with being happy?  
  
Pluto: No, but why are you so happy?  
  
Bearmoon: *eyes water up again* I've had such wonderful support from my readers! So many reviews. It makes me flustered. I never thought my story would be liked by anyone. Well I'm trying super hard to keep it funny, although, I think it's taken a turn for seriousness. *Bangs head on wall*  
  
Pluto: *in between head thunks* Um *thunk* Bearmoon *thunk* the *thunk* next *thunk* chapter?  
  
Bearmoon: *cradling head in hands* Right, Chapter five, I'm Not A Girl.  
  
Pluto: But I thought you were?  
  
Bearmoon: *chases after Pluto with a pitchfork* THAT'S THE NAME OF THE CHAPTER GENIUS! THE CHAPTER!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why Pluto?" Mars complained into the arms of the holographic senshi. "It just makes no sense. I mean, I'm the one that killed him for god sakes. You think they'd get a clue. I hate them all. Especially that blasted Red Crow." Pluto hugged Mars tighter.  
  
Similar to Pluto, who knew the past, present, and future, Mars could see into the future. Sometimes she could see farther than Pluto would have expected. This was one of those times. Phobos and Demos had also sworn Mars to not reveal certain visions. They had told her some foretelling of the future were not supposed to be know. That her gift was useful and often forbidden. This was one of those visions. Because of Mars's gift, she and Pluto held a close bond. When visions and truths of the future would become too much for this fiery miko, Pluto would comfort her and give her a few hints, which would fix her right up.  
  
Pluto's image flickered, "Princess Mars. I think you take this too lightly." Mars looked at her with a face of shock. Pluto smiled one of her sad smiles, "Yes. You are. Perhaps you should befriend him. Think about it, all the enemies you ever battled on your own were similar to you somehow. He probably feels secure around you because you're the last person he talked to before he died, and he held a high respect for you. Just give him one chance, alright?"  
  
Mars nodded, blinking back tears, "I'll try, but he gets one chance. If he messes up, he's dead." Pluto chuckled, her image fading, she thought to herself, 'one chance is all you'll need.'  
  
Mars walked out of the orbital room, feeling relieved and then guilty. Pluto had looked tired and worn out. She was on some sort of mission, but she had taken time to comfort her, stubborn Mars. She closed the heavy door. "Thank you Pluto." Mars whispered to the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Jupiter was still pestering Hawk-Eye about cooking while she mixed a batter; Beryl had joined them, wanting some tea. She found seeing how long Hawk-Eye's patience would hold out more interesting. Beryl thought this woman had never ending patience, she, Beryl, would have exploded a long time ago.  
  
"I bet you would make an awesome housewife!" Jupiter's commented. Beryl took it back. "I'm not a girl deary." Hawk-eye corrected Jupiter. Beryl dropped her teacup. Jupiter seemed to have not heard, "And I bet your husband would love your desserts. And you would both have lovely conversations."  
  
Hawk-Eye's eyebrow started twitching, "I do hope to settle down sometime, but the chance of me becoming a housewife is very small, unless I change my gender, which won't be anytime soon. Now if you don't mind I prefer to have no one in the kitchen while I cook." Hawk-Eye pushed Jupiter and Beryl, now both had their mouths open, out of the kitchen, closing the door behind her.  
  
"She's not a..."Jupiter looked at nothing with disbelief and shock. "A girl?" Beryl and Jupiter looked like they had been run over with a brick wall. They both walked away, with their silly absent-minded looks of being lost, in opposite directions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bearmoon: That's chapter five. *Pulls hair* what am I going to do with the next chapter? I have no clue. That's my defect as a writer. I have the beginning. I have the ending. I just never come up with a middle part. Give help. Please!  
  
Pluto: *dancing in circles very happy* I'm back. You put me back in the story!  
  
Bearmoon: *x mark is on forehead* of course Pluto, you're a very important character, and you're my favorite senshi. Come back for chapter six! Um, um, *shakes head* I'm helpless. Please review! 


	6. The Early Bird Gets the Worm but the Cat...

Bearmoon: Something kicked in. Hyperness running and story problem solved.  
  
Pluto: *knocks on Bearmoon's forehead* Are you feeling okay?  
  
Bearmoon: *smiles like a crazy woman* Yes, very okay.  
  
Pluto: *looks at Bearmoon with concern, then back to readers* Welcome to chapter six, The Early Bird Gets the Worm but the Cat Loves the Bird. *looks back at Bearmoon with anger* What kind of title is this for a chapter?  
  
Bearmoon: *smile disappears. Eyes appear dazed* Mysterious title, must not reveal reason. Very bad. Spoil everything.  
  
Pluto: Bearmoon, your helpless. *shakes head*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mars walked through the garden, like she was a lost soul wandering to a destination of unknown orgin. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Neptune and Uranus approach.  
  
"I'm worried for him, poor guy. He's going through so much" Neptune sighed looking at Tiger-Eye with pity.  
  
"I just can't believe the Queen told us to watch after this big lug. Does she honestly think he's worth anything? And what's worse, she put us under that woman's instruction."  
  
"Uranus! The Queen has a lot of respect for her. How can you be so absentminded?"  
  
"Neptune." Uranus pointed at Mars who had broken out of her thoughts and was trying very hard not to listen to the outers conversation. She did not want to be a part of it. Yet she knew it was too late.  
  
"Good morning Princesses." Mars greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning Princess." Neptune and Uranus responded in unison.  
  
"I was wondering if I could relieve you of Tiger-Eye for the day? If it is alright with you."  
  
Neptune and Uranus exchanged glances. Uranus's was a look of pleading, like a little puppy, "Please, Please, Please?"   
  
Neptune rolled her eyes. "Alright Mars. Please return him to us at dinner."  
  
Mars nodded. The two senshi left the garden. Mars's violet eyes watced them leave. She pushed Tiger-Eye's chair towards her shrine, "Phobos! Demos! Don't let anyone inside today; not unless I say. Understood?"   
  
The two crows shook their heads, then once again transformed into their human forms.  
  
Mars pushed the wheel chair next to the window, opening the bamboo blinds a little to give the room a pleasant warm glow. She pulled a chair in front of Tiger-Eye. She looked him straight into his eyes. Her intense gaze penetrating his blank one.  
  
"I know your secret."  
  
There was a deep silence. A stir of emotions flooded into the room. Nothing was said for minutes. Tiger-Eye's stare was now one of intelligence and understanding. He sat up straight and poised, unlike the position everyone had seen him in before, rugged and broken. He returned her penetrating gaze.  
  
"Will we call it a truce?" his deep voice echoed in the small room.  
  
Mars was amazed. She didn't think he would have opened up to her so quickly. Her heart was racing, what to do now. "Who is it?"  
  
Tiger-Eye looked out the window towards the violets. Mars did not understand. She leaned over towards him, "Tiger-Eye, Who is it?"  
  
He looked at her, then shook his head, "Were you a raven before?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A raven. Similar to crows, but not. They're very mystifying. They were said to be the pets of witches and loyal companions."  
  
Mars fell to the floor. What was with this gibberish? "Whyyyyy are you telling me this? I was wrong to think that vision was real. How could I befriend one of you?" she growled, pulling herself back into her chair  
  
"Sailor Mars. You have a piercing gaze, and a short temper I've heard. Did you inherit it from your father?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Or your mother? I heard she was a beautiful woman like yourself."  
  
A loud slap echoed throughout the garden. Mars was red in the face and fuming. She wasn't sure weather to be outraged or flattered. She decided on rage.  
  
"How dare you talk about my mother as if you're some close friend. I have no need to speak to you. You and the other weirdos shouldn't be here."  
  
"I'm sorry Rei, did I open a door I didn't intend to?"  
  
Mars's hand flew again, but Tiger-Eye grabbed her wrist before she could even touch his face.  
  
She put her face equal with his, their noses centimeters away. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Me? A friendship. Someone I can trust. Help is hard to find these days." Tiger-Eye shrugged.  
  
Mars pulled away from his grip, "You have Uranus and Neptune, confide in them. I want nothing to do with you and the others. You're just some accident the Queen will fix. I could care less if you died right here on the spot."  
  
"But I had already died. I would think you of all people would remember the most."  
  
The flames in the fire flickered. Mars walked over to them, reliving a memory that had been forgotten decades ago.  
  
"'What was I wavering about?1 I am the Soldier of Fire that swore loyalty to Princess Serenity!' Mars thought to herself, feeling the sensation of flames lick her body. Her new transformation taking place.  
  
Rei tried to concentrate on the target, but her focus was slipping. 'Rei, what's wrong? Your arrows are straying.' Rei's archery teacher asked her. She shook her head.  
  
'Everyone has such big dreams...What's my real dream?' Rei asked herself pulling a cloth off a mirror and gazing into her reflection.  
  
'If the enemy still gets in your way, stretch a single piece of string across your heart...and then use all your body and soul to release your fatal arrow!' Neptune rold Rei before she had left.  
  
'I haven't felt this good in a long time.' Rei laughed enjoying the surroundings of the circus, the happy children, the usual circus music.  
  
'I always wanted to become happy.' Rei listened to the reflection of herself as a child telling her how she had felt, that being a scout was pointless.  
  
'Stop it I've had enough! That's not what I think!' Rei yelled at the reflection, covering her ears trying to ignore the voice from the reflection.  
  
'Mars Flame Sniper!' Sailor Mars called out, releasing her bow as it shot straight threw Tiger-Eye, turning him to dust and destroying the house of mirors."  
  
Mars watched the images fade from the flames. She turned back to Tiger-Eye as she sat back in her chair.  
  
"What do you want from me Tiger-Eye? So I killed you. Why should that give us such a strong link?"  
  
"I believe that for a split second, we both shared the same feelings. That we were trapped in our own feelings of self-wanting and a despise of others. That was all one would feel when a member of the Dead Moon Circus. I think that is our link."  
  
"Well Tiger-Eye, we have a truce." Mars ran her fingers through her hair. "But, I refuse to talk about me or my family."  
  
"Agreed. And Mars?"  
  
"What?" she snapped back  
  
"Can I call you Rei."  
  
Mars merely growled.  
  
Several days passed and turned into weeks. Mars and Tiger-Eye would meet everyday. Mars felt like she was walking in circles. Tiger-Eye was very elusive, but with every argument, she felt that they were actually bonding. She was outraged. She really did not want to be friends with this guy. Yet there she was having conversations friends would have.  
  
Mars was tired of being cooped up inside the room for long hours, but Tiger-Eye refused to go outside. His excuse "What if someone saw me?" Again Mars did her trademark hands in the air and walked out of the room for a breather.  
  
One day Tiger-Eye asked Mars what he should do so she could be outside, but still talk to him.  
  
"I don't know. I think I remember you being able to turn into a tiger when you were with the circus. It was strange. I wonder if you can still do that?"  
  
"I'm a little rusty, but it would be a good cover. The only problem is that I can't talk in that form. I can only answer yes or no questions."  
  
"We'll figure something out. I just can't think in here for another day."  
  
So it was resolved. They would walk around the Casablanca flowers, Mars asking him a question every now and then. And the tiger nodding or shaking his head.  
  
Venus had been enjoying the stay of the visitors. She and the witches three had hit it off right away. They were constantly in each others company. Talking about the same exact thing every time: Fashion. And it was a never-ending conversation, at dinner, lunch, breakfast, and in between. It was driving those in the palace crazy while Mars was being driven nuts by Tiger-Eye's game of guessing.  
  
After the "confession" of Hawk-Eye, Jupiter and Beryl had failed to even visit him once. When Beryl and Jupiter would run into each other in the hall or wherever; they would both be flustered and not know what to say. They would stand there with the same looks they had when they had talked to Hawk-Eye.  
  
One day, Hawk-Eye and walked in at one of those moments. He laughed his girlish laugh than asked them to join him for tea. He told them it was nothing big or surprising that they thought he was a girl, but they really should get over the shock. Jupiter seemed to have recovered quicker than Beryl and was pestering him about the recipe to the dessert from last night. The next thing Beryl remembered was that the two cooks started whipping out the supplies for a White Chocolate Raspberry Cake, and that they were having Beryl help them.  
  
Princess Serenity had convinced Mercury to stalking the redheads with her. When one of them was alone, the pair would stand right behind the red and tap their shoulder or say boo. It seemed to work Serenity speculated as they managed to scare Beryl and Jupiter at the same time.  
  
Rubreus had seemed to stop following Neptune and Uranus when he realized after a week of stalking them, Tiger-Eye wasn't with them.  
  
Uranus seemed disgusted, "That man's so stupid it took him a week to realize we weren't pushing around a wheelchair?" Neptune just laughed.  
  
Phobos and Demos, who were usually calm, were constantly swearing at Red Crow. She was provoking them constantly, being that they were always in her company. Both sides of the line were wearing thin and neither side seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
Two months had passed and Mars was now constantly seen in the company of a Tiger, following closely by her heels. When she had first been seen with the tiger, she was like an old man who had black smoke constantly coming out of the ears. Yet now, she was always smiling and laughing whenever the tiger seemed to do something.  
  
"Tiger-Eye, why do you do this?" Mars asked him when they had gone inside for the day.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked returning to his true shape.  
  
"You. You wouldn't act like yourself when around the outers, or anyone else. But you do with me. Why?"  
  
"Rei, I told you. There's a link. It's just there. I don't know how else to explain it."  
  
"Tiger-Eye. What ever your trying to do, it won't work. It just can't."  
  
Tiger-Eye laughed, "Maybe not, but I'll still try."  
  
Mars shook her head. "No Tiger-Eye. It can't."  
  
Tiger-Eye didn't say anything, but Mars could tell he was crestfallen.  
  
"Tiger-Eye, you look cute as a tiger. You would have been awesome as a real circus tiger." Mars joked. She felt back to normal, giving her regular comments. Compliment them then bring them down with a silly comment like that. That works. She smiled then walked out, Phobos and Demos landing on her shoulders.  
  
"Phobos?! Demos?! What happened? You were supposed to be watching red Crow?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bearmoon: *all disappointed in herself* I can't get away from the romances, it's going downhill. No! This bad. Bad! Bad! Bad!  
  
Pluto: Bearmoon? It's still funny. It's reaching the climax. How many more chapters did you say there would be?  
  
Bearmoon: I believe three. I wanted to do nine chapters. I just didn't want to write too many. Stay tuned for the next chapter! He's Not Elvis, He's the King.  
  
Pluto: *talking to Bearmoon* Can I say it? *Bearmoon nods* Review! Please! Review! 


	7. He's Not Elvis, He's The King

Bearmoon: Hi all. Chapter seven is here. Sorry that the last few chapters had looked weird for a little while, but I fixed it. I was doing fine with it but then it started acting up. Please let me know right away if it starts doing that again. Sorry for those who had to put up with it for a while.  
  
Pluto: *hand is to temple* Bearmoon, what are you doing?  
  
Bearmoon: I haven't the faintest clue what you mean. *smiles innocently*  
  
Pluto: The chapter. It's called: He's not Elvis, He's the King. What is with that?  
  
Bearmoon: Well, I figured a lot of people were waiting for this chapter, being that it's written in the summary and I still haven't put it up yet. We need a break from Mars and Tiger-Eye, so I'm letting you know what else, besides Beryl and Jupiter's incident, is going on.  
  
Pluto: So it's just a little break from all the other stuff?  
  
Bearmoon: Exactly! Oh a note I've seemed to have forgotten. When the redheads were revived, they lacked a main item that they had always had with them. I'll name them, because this is important in the next chapter. The witches don't have their staffs, Avery and Rebreus are wearing clothes from the forties, unlike their usual camouflage pants and gladiator skirt (they also don't have the upside down crescents on their foreheads), Red Crow is missing her black wings, Beryl is wearing clothes from the Silver Millennium instead of her green gown, Tiger-Eye and Hawk-Eye don't have symbols on their foreheads and are wearing clothes from the eighties.  
  
Pluto: Please don't ask Bearmoon why. You'll be laughing so hard you'll fall off your computer chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She smiled then walked out, Phobos and Demos landing on her shoulders, "Phobos?! Demos?! What happened? You were supposed to be watching Red Crow!"  
  
The two crows shifted back to their human forms, Phobos hugged Mars's neck, "Princess Mars! We can't stand her anymore. She's provoking us. It's so mean. She's making rude comments about us without making it sound like it."  
  
Demos nodded in confirmation, "It's horrible, we've been at each other's throats all day."  
  
Mars hugged her two companions. "It's okay you guys, just keep an eye on her for a little longer. I know it's hard, but try your hardest to get along, okay?"  
  
Both girls looked at Mars, then nodded solemnly. "Thanks you guys."  
  
Both of the Kronosians jumped off Mars's shoulders, changing into crows, then flew off.  
  
Mars was about to return to Tiger-Eye when Red Crow came sowards her with flames licking her hair, "I have a few birds I need to speak to you about."  
  
"How may I help you Red Crow?"  
  
"Those...your crows will not leave me alone for a minute! I can't get a second of silence without hearing those feather heads cawing up the wall."  
  
"Red Crow, just don't let it get to you. I've already talked to them. Just calm down. Try talking to them about Kronos."  
  
Red Crow stalked away, mumbling under her breath.  
  
Mars was now irritated, "You think someone could irritate me more!"  
  
Meanwhile, the King was having his own *problems*. He was sitting at a table in the library, reading a book, when the witches three, Beryl, and Avery gathered at a table nearby. They started whispering to each other and giggling while constantly glancing in the King's direction.  
  
He was getting irritated with the noise so he stood up and went to a farther table. The women did the same. The noise started up again. He started getting really irritated then started walking around the library to put his book back. The women followed, giggling and whispering as they followed. The King frowned and walked around the library, but he couldn't shake off the reds.  
  
Mercury looked up from some research she was doing and followed both groups with her eyes. Jupiter and Hawk-Eye, who were looking for a recipe book, joined her at the table and gawked. The King was trying desperately to get rid of the reds without acknowledging that they were there. The two senshi and Hawk-Eye watched the King and the gossiping reds walk out of the library.  
  
Mercury returned to her research, "That was pointless and a waste of time."  
  
The two cooks sweat drop noting that Mercury had seemed to have not noticed that the King was still being followed.  
  
The King ran into his wife's chambers and locked the door.  
  
"Endymion?" The queen looked up from her pile of papers. He usually was around the palace doing things, not in her room. Usually she would enjoy his presence, but she was very busy at the moment. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He looked a little out of breath as if he had been running from... "Oh."  
  
The statement was so plain. The King looked at her quizzically. Then she started laughing. Why she was laughing was on him. He had no idea. He certainly didn't think it was funny being chased around the palace by a bunch of gossiping women.   
  
"Endymion, you just need to tell them. I mean, you're a King. Simply order them out of your presence. You're not in high school anymore, where teenaged girls chase you around constantly. You're certainly not Elvis. Just go out and tell them." Serenity returned back to her papers with a small smile on her lips. Endymion frowned, then walked out.  
  
Pluto had returned to give a progress report to the Queen, and Saturn had decided to tag along to visit Princess Serenity. The two tilted their heads in curiosity when they saw Jupiter, Mercury, Hawk-Eye, and Princess Serenity standing in the doorway of the library. Pluto tapped Mercury's shoulder, "What's going on?"  
  
"The King," But before she could finish, the King was fast walking past them and then the group of reds.  
  
Hawk-Eye, Jupiter, Serenity, and Saturn started laughing. Pluto and Mercury frowned. Pluto cleared her throat, "I see."  
  
Serenity held Saturn's hand, "Come on Saturn! I've got a really fun game I want you to play with me. Mercury was doing it with me, but she's not very good at it."  
  
Saturn nodded as Serenity pulled her down the hall with Luna-P floating after them.  
  
Jupiter looked in the direction that the King, the reds and now Serenity and Saturn had disappeared, "Here they come."  
  
The King fast walked past them, going towards the opposite direction he had come from. The reds following close behind. The Queen, Uranus, and Neptune leaned against the wall as the group passed them. Uranus and Neptune have a sweatdrop that won't go away as the King comes back. Mercury puts her hand on her chin, "Why do they keep going back and forth? You'd think that since the palace s so big, they'd be going in circles."  
  
Every one sweat dropped as Uranus and Neptune's sweat drops got bigger.  
  
The Queen laughed, "Well I find it very amusing!"  
  
The sweat drops on everyone else disappeared as everyone fell to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bearmoon: Well? What do you think? This chapter was pretty much all humor. That's all. The next two chapters are the last so try to stay tuned to the next one. A lot happens.  
  
Pluto: Please review. Flames welcomed. *turns to face Bearmoon* I can't believe you almost put yourself in the group of redheads! You're not even close to a redheads.  
  
Bearmoon: Well, Pluto, I would have done it, but then the story would change to a Mary Sue, and I've already written out the last chapter! Well see you next time! Please review! 


	8. Secret Violets

Bearmoon: Welcome to Chapter 8, Secret Revealed Under the Violets. I can't believe it's almost over!  
  
Pluto: Will it be long?  
  
Bearmoon: Yes. At least six pages. And for all those who have been waiting and waiting for action here is your chapter. It's 90% action, I think. There's lots of action. Just for one of my readers who kept requesting for action.  
  
Pluto: Bearmoon wanted to know if anyone figured out who the villains are yet?  
  
Bearmoon: I wanted to know if it was obvious or not. Anyways. This chapter lacks humor and has loads of action, well, as much as I can figure out. *hugs Pluto* Thanks Pluto, you've been really supportive.  
  
Pluto: *all worried* Why are you making it sound like it's over already?  
  
Bearmoon: Um...I don't know?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Red Crow? What was it like in the cauldron?" Phobos asked. She sat with Demos and Red Crow. They were sitting under the violets and conversing about past times and future.  
  
"I don't know. I was asleep, but I remember feeling...safe. It was the strangest feeling I ever felt. I remember Kronos leaving the Cauldron to protect Planet Kronos."  
  
"I sometimes wish I could go back home and see Sailor Kronos." Demos admitted. Phobos nodded her head. Red Crow smiles understandingly.  
  
Rebreus walked over towards them, not noticing Phobos and Demos's presince, "Red Crow, did you get rid of the two...birds." Rebreus slowed down seeing a Mad Phobos and Demos.  
  
"Stupid Birds." Red Crow shot a blast of energy at the two, knocking them unconscious.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mars and Tiger-Eye in his Tiger Form, were walking around the garden when Mars saw two limp bodies lying under the violets.  
  
"Phobos?! Demos?!" Mars picked up their bodies gingerly. She saw that they had deep gashes all over their bodies. "Tiger-Eye, we have to see the Queen. Please tell me, who is planning to attack the Queen and her family?"  
  
Tiger-Eye changed back into his human shape, "It's the red ones."  
  
"They're all red ones idiot! Which ones? Please tell me."  
  
"You have to first promise that no harm will come to me."  
  
Mars looked at Phobos and Demos. They were losing a lot of blood and were barely breathing. She sighed deeply, "I swear on my Mars sailor crystal that no harm will come to you. Please Tiger-Eye."  
  
"Red Crow and Rebreus."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sat on her throne as she talked to Lady Beryl on her right. The doors to the throne room burst open as Mars rushed in with a very nervous looking Tiger-Eye. When the Queen saw Tiger-Eye she put her papers that she and Beryl were examining.  
  
"Mercury. Can you take care of Phobos and Demos please?" the queen ordered. Mercury nodded and took them from Mars, rushing out of the room to get them to her room. Mars stepped forward.  
  
"Queen! Red Crow and Rebreus have been plotting to attack you and the King and Princess. Tiger-Eye said so."  
  
"Do you trust his word, Princess Mars?"  
  
"Yes, Queen."  
  
"Uranus. Neptune. Please take Tiger-Eye to Lady Galaxia."  
  
The two senshi nodded. Mars stood there unsure of what to do. The Queen looked at Mars.  
  
"Mars, will you accompany Tiger-Eye? He seems to trust you." Mars nodded and followed after them, the doors shutting as they teleported.  
  
"This will not do good Lady Beryl. I will need you to gather your companions the Witches three and guard the Palace."  
  
"Queen?"  
  
"Do not gain a weak heart like you did so many centuries ago."  
  
"..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Neptune? Uranus? Where are we going?" Mars inquired.  
  
"To the Galaxy Cauldron." Neptune replied solemnly.  
  
"What about Red Crow and Rebreus?"  
  
"Jupiter informed me that they couldn't find them anywhere. We're here."  
  
The four landed on the marble floor of the Cauldron's Ledge as Galaxia and Cosmos Fairy approached them.  
  
Tiger-Eye cowered like a frightened kitten.  
  
"Why are you here with that being?"  
  
Mars stepped forward, "He told us who was going to attack the royal family."  
  
"And do you have them now?"  
  
Mars shook her head, "They knew we'd look for them so they got away."  
  
"Then, I'll remove him from my sight right now."  
  
"What? Wait! Why?"  
  
"He could've spoken sooner, and now those that threaten the queen are running around freely. He should be punished." Galaxia accused pointing her finger at Tiger-Eye.  
  
Uranus stood in front of Tiger-Eye as if shielding him, "He's done nothing wrong! He's simply told the truth!" she shouted at Galaxia.  
  
"Perhaps so, but he was pretending all along to be mindless. Hiding it from us when he knew he would be in the protection of you two. That is betrayal!"  
  
"No! That is being scared and frightened. He didn't know what had happened to him! The last thing he remembered was being destroyed by Mars. How could he know we wouldn't kill him after he told us. He probably thought both sides were against him, so he couldn't trust anyone." Neptune shouted in response.  
  
Galaxia was silent, a white light shone from Cosmos Fairy, "Who has he told this information to?"   
  
"He has befriended Sailor Mars. She was the only one he could confide in." Neptune said quietly.  
  
Tiger-Eye stood up, as of hearing, the name of Mars filled him with strength, "I swear, they do plan on betraying the royal family, my lady."  
  
"Who do?"  
  
"Tiger-Eye opened his mouth, but Uranus shoved him off to the side as a beam of energy was shot at him.  
  
Red Crow giggled fluttering her wings, "Oh darn. I missed." She teased.  
  
"She has her wings?!" Mars gasped.  
  
Galaxia and Cosmos Fairy stood in front of the three senshi and Tiger-Eye, "You dare betray us Red Crow? After we gave you live?"  
  
Rebreus stepped out from behind a pillar, "No, not betrayal. First we'll defeat you. Then we'll torcher you. Finally we'll betray you." He threw an energy blast at Galaxia's feet. She didn't flinch though, she stepped even closer.  
  
Rebreus and Red Crow threw a large energy blast at Galaxia. She closed her eyes as the blast came towards her.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evotution!"  
  
"Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The blast disaperated in the attacks. Mercury and Jupiter landed on their feet next to Mars as Venus landed in front of her and the Queen behind. Red Crow narrowed her eyes as she sends another blast at Galaxia and the Queen blocks it.  
  
Guardian Cosmos shakes her head as she fades from Galaxia's side and appears at equal distance between the senshi and Tiger-Eye and Red Crow and Rebreus.  
  
"The Red battle will begin." She spreads her arms and a white light envelops everyone as the cauldron fades into a battle field.  
  
Red Crow throws a blast at Cosmos but she disappears. "Damn Senshi!" She collects a large amount of energy and throws it at Tiger-Eye.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" The arrow hit it's target, destroying the ball of energy.  
  
"Are you okay Tiger-Eye?" Mars called rushing over to his side, "Just stay here and don't move!"  
  
Rebreus tosses a larger blast at the Queen and Galaxia.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOTUTION!"  
  
"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
"Mercury how much longer can you hold out?"  
  
"Not much longer Jupiter. These energy blasts are made up of energy from the Cauldron so they keep getting more powerful."  
  
"Violent Violin Tide!"  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
Red Crow took advantage as Rebreus threw another large blast at the senshi. As he did so, she threw a blast a Rebreus. He could do nothing but stand there. It hit him head on.  
  
"Tiger-Eye?" Mars ran to his side. He was out cold and his left side was badly injured. She moved him gently so he faced up.  
  
"Tiger-Eye? Tiger-Eye! You know this isn't very funny. I need to help the Queen. You better wake up now! Tiger-Eye!" Mars was shaking his shoulders furiously. Tears were forming in her eyes as her hair fell in her face.  
  
"Me? A friendship. Someone I can trust. Help is hard to find these days." Tiger-Eye shrugged.  
  
Mars pulled away from his grip, "You have Uranus and Neptune, confide in them. I want nothing to do with you and the others. You're just some accident the Queen will fix. I could care less if you died right here on the spot."  
  
"Tiger-Eye, why do you do this?" Mars asked him when they had gone inside for the day.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked returning to his true shape.  
  
"You. You wouldn't act like yourself when around the outers, or anyone else. But you do with me. Why?"  
  
"Rei, I told you. There's a link. It's just there. I don't know how else to explain it."  
  
"Tiger-Eye. What ever you're trying to do, it won't work. It just can't."  
  
Tiger-Eye laughed, "Maybe not, but I'll still try."  
  
Mars shook her head. "No Tiger-Eye. It can't."  
  
"Pluto why did this happen to me? You knew, and you never told me. I made a promise."  
  
"I swear on my Mars sailor crystal that no harm will come to you. Please Tiger-Eye."  
  
Serenity handed her rod to Galaxia as she turned to face her senshi, "Go help Mars. We'll handle these two." They nodded as they rushed to Mars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bearmoon: Yeah! I finally finished this chapter. You're all probably wondering what took me so long.  
  
Pluto: She's lazy.  
  
Bearmoon: Am not! Anyhoo, this is second to last chapter. You lucky people! I'm posting them together! So that way, your not left on a cliff.  
  
Pluto: Please come back! 


	9. Humorous Ending

Bearmoon: Pluto, I think I'm going to cry.  
  
Pluto: Why?  
  
Bearmoon: It's the last chapter. It's been fun but goodness me! I'm never doing a humor fic again. This was the most difficult thing I ever had to write. I had a lot of fun and I enjoyed getting so many reviews. This was the most reviews I've ever gotten from one story in such a short time. So it kind of lacked action and it turned into a romance fic between Tiger-Eye and Mars, but it was funny right? Right? *listens to crickets chirping* Fine then. It did lack humor as well, but it was swell.  
  
Pluto: *dabs eyes with hanckerchif* Now onto the final chapter, number nine, The Humorous Endings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mars struggled with Tiger-Eye's limp body. "Come on!" Mars told herself, pulling him with all her strength. Two figures stood in front of her, "Neo-Queen Serenity! Lady Galixia!"  
  
Uranus, Neptune, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus hurried over towards Mars, pulling Tiger-Eye from her grasp and carrying him to safety. "Mars? What are you doing?! Get over here!" Venus called out to her.  
  
Mars ran over to her fellow senshi, "Right."  
  
Mars kneeled next to Tiger-Eye, watching the Queen and Galixia stand protectively in front of them, like Uranus had done to protect Tiger-Eye from Galixia's accusations.  
  
Serenity clasped Galixia's hand, "Are you ready my friend?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Serenity smiled, "Return to Chaos, your creator, back to the Cauldron from whence all living stars were born!" Serenity shouted turning towards Rebreus and Red Crow. The two women raised their joined hands as the Cosmos Staff appeared in them.  
  
Galixia stood taller, "Leave us now or suffer your eternal rest!"  
  
Red Crow laughed with true malice, "You think words will scare us? We have been blessed with Chaos's ultimate powers. You will not defeat us."  
  
Serenity shook her head. She looked up at the two with sadness and pity. Galixia and the Queen pointed the staff at the redheads. They shouted in unison, "Cauldron Rebirth Seal!"  
  
A bright light appeared, Mars shielded her eyes, but she could still see the silhouettes of her queen and Galixia and also of the two betrayers. Their bodies fading into shadows and dust. Something else was bugging Mars though, the queen's silhouette was fading too. Mars ran into the source of light, Jupiter called out to her but Mars was too focused.  
  
"Aku-Ryo Tai-San!" She called out as a whirlwind of scrolls flew in all directions.  
  
The light grew and then dispersed into darkness. Mars looked to where the queen had been standing before. She found Serenity and Galixia on their backs, their eyes swirling with her ofuda scrolls stuck to their foreheads. Mars put her hand behind her head, blushing deeply and laughing.  
  
Mercury and the others ran up to her, "Mars, what happened?" the other three looked down at their queen then gave death glares at Mars. She blushed deeper and kept laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mars sat next to Tiger-Eye on the garden wall, her booted feet hanging over the edge. "How do you feel?" she teased poking his bandaged chest and arm.  
  
"Better. Mercury has amazing healing skills. I should talk with her sometime."  
  
"Oh really! My mistake." Mars said, turning away from him. The nerve! She saved his butt and how does she repay him? By talking about Mercury!  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"You...don't talk to me! Why do I bother with men?" she said swinging her arms about her, hitting Tiger-Eye in the process. He lost his balance and fell off the wall.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Mars jumped off the wall to help Tiger-Eye. He was lying on the ground as if winded. She went to his side to help him up.  
  
"You pack a punch," he was gripping his chest, "What do you do? Use anger from your storehouse?" Mars let go of his arm he had over her shoulder while helping him up.  
  
He fell onto the ground again. "Do you not get it? Or are you really that dense?" She started helping him up again.  
  
"Told you I could get it to work." Mars went stone faced.  
  
"So the cat caught the bird. What does the bird do?" She said, leading him up the small steps towards the wall. They sat down on it again, this time Mars, leaning on his arm.  
  
"To soar with a little love for the cat in return."  
  
"That sounds easy enough. What if the bird gets away because she knows some weak spots?" she asked, pinching his arm.  
  
He grimaced, "Well, he'll try again."  
  
Mars smiled, "Your still not gonna get a kiss."  
  
"It was worth a try."  
  
Mars pinched his injured arm harder.  
  
The queen sat in her bed looking out the window. She sighed happily slouching back into her many pillows. Princess Serenity laid on her belly staring at her mother, "Mama? Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yes Small Lady. I just used a little too much energy. I was lucky Lady Galixia was there to help me."  
  
"I'm glad your okay Mama."  
  
Serenity smiled at her daughter. King Endymion sat next to Serenity. "Are you sure your okay?"  
  
"Yes. Now that you're here I feel all better!"  
  
"Haha. Now you lay back down." He said sternly. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Mama! Papa! I don't wanna see that mushy stuff!" Serenity whined. The queen laughed.  
  
Venus sat on the witches' bed., telling them about the attack from Rebreus and Red Crow. "Good Ridence! I say. That Red Crow had no fashion sense." Eudial commented. The four laughed as Kaoiri nodded her head. Their never-ending conversation of fashion started up, right on queue.  
  
Mercury held a heavy book of recipes in her hands, reading the ingredients off the page as Jupiter and Hawk-Eye told a disgruntled Beryl and Uranus where to get the ingredients and what to do with them.  
  
Neptune played on her violin while Pluto, Saturn, and Avery listened intently. They quietly started a conversation about mediems. Pluto glanced in the direction of the garden wall. Smiling to herself.  
  
"I told you Mars. You were taking it too lightly." She smirked to herself.  
  
Mars sat on the wall staring at the stars, "Your evil Pluto, but someone help me if you weren't there."  
  
"Can I have a kiss, Please?"  
  
"No Tiger-Eye. For the tenth time No!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bearmoon: Thank you loyal readers! This was the final chapter, so if you have any flames, complaints, or good jobs, review me. I had fun with this story and even though it wasn't as funny as I had hoped it would be, it came out okay.  
  
Pluto: I can't believe it's over! And you gave me such a small part, you liar!  
  
Bearmoon: *ignoring her favorite senshi* If you want a continuation, send me your idea. If I like it a lot, I'll give you credit in the next story, but for now, Sayonara Minna-san.  
  
Pluto: Liar! Liar! Liar! Review for me. I want to see all the complaints about the lack of me in Bearmoon's story, got it?  
  
Bearmoon: *turns to Pluto* Hey! You're so spoiled! *turns back to readers* Bye guys! Don't forget to review! 


End file.
